digimon_tamersfandomcom-20200223-history
The Battle Within
The Battle Within is the thirty-sixth episode of Digimon Tamers. It was preceded by Give a Little Bit and followed by No Mon is an Island. Plot Takato and Guilmon biomerge to Gallantmon, who fights Beelzemon, and they are evenly matched. Kenta wonders where Takato is, and Kazu thinks he fell over the waterfall. Beelzemon is able to affect Gallantmon with Darkness Claw, but as Beelzemon rides his motorcycle Behemoth at him, he avoids him and uses Lightning Joust from above Beelzemon. Beelzemon avoids it, but Behemoth is destroyed. Zhuqiaomon tells Caturamon that Beelzemon might be worthy of the power he gave him, and tells him to destroy Lopmon. Caturamon attacks Suzie and Lopmon, saying he must punish Lopmon for her betrayal and kill Suzie as well. Lopmon tells Caturamon it's her he wants, but he says a human trespassing into the Land of the Sovereign is unforgivable. He turns into a hammer and swings at Suzie and Lopmon, but Terriermon jumps in front of them and takes the hit, falling into a crevice. Renamon gets Suzie and Lopmon away from Caturamon, and then Gallantmon destroys him with Lightning Joust. Beelzemon absorbs Caturamon's data. Henry tells Suzie to stay away from Lopmon, as she is a Deva, but she reminds him she is her tamer when she shows him her digivice. Henry can't believe he's having this conversation, as Suzie shouldn't even be here. Renamon ends this conversation by going down to get Terriermon. As Kazu and Kenta look over the edge of the cliff, Beelzemon attacks them. Guardromon defends them, and Beelzemon kicks him. Beelzemon shoots at Kazu and Kenta, and Gallantmon protects them. When Gallantmon talks, Kenta hears Takato's voice, and realizes that Gallantmon is Takato. Gallantmon knocks one of Beelzemon's guns over the edge, but powered up from Caturamon's data, Beelzemon beats him up. Beelzemon is about to destroy him when Guardromon shoots missiles at him with Guardian Barrage. At this point, Henry and Rika realize that Gallantmon is Takato and Guilmon biomerged. Gallantmon uses Lightning Joust on Beelzemon, which knocks him backward. Beelzemon shoots at Gallantmon, not affecting him, until he runs out of ammo. Gallantmon used Shield of the Just, shooting a powerful energy beam at Beelzemon, which weakens him. Gallantmon is about to destroy Beelzemon with his lance when Jeri tells him not to. She says he's not worth it, and she doesn't want anyone else to be hurt because of her. Beelzemon asks why she's defending him when he destroyed her partner. Jeri says she hates him for that but even if he died it wouldn't bring Leomon back. As Gallantmon separates into Takato and Guilmon, Beelzemon goes through several flashbacks of his time as Impmon, fight with Indramon, rampage, digiovolution into Beelzemon, and battles. He says all he wanted was to digivolve, and didn't care how he got the power. The power was addicting, he couldn't get enough of it, and would do anything for it. In the present, Beelzemon says "I am nothing now" and walks away. Takato's digivice reappears. Ryo and Cyberdramon stand in a foggy area. Cyberdramon senses a new opponent more powerful than anyone they have ever seen. Ryo notices that Cyberdramon isn't running over him to find this opponent, so this enemy must be really bad. Notes *Beelzemon and Caturamon are the antagonists of this episode *Caturamon and Behemoth are killed in this episode *Beelzemon is no longer evil *All the Devas have either been defeated or switched sides Category:Episodes